


I’m not going anywhere

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heartbreak, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Other, Rejection, Romance, Soulmates, True Love, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Warning: what I wish could have happened. No Christeal breakup with a surprise flashback of Neal being rejected by Grace after proposing to her, that resulted in a break up. Mainly Christeal with a hint of past neal/grace relationship, but Neal gets a second chance with Christa





	I’m not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts).



Flashback (prepare for tears)

"um okay..." Grace trailed on totally unaware of what was about to happen.

Her boyfriend was freaking her out. He was incredibly anxious and she was worried.

Her eyes were blindfolded. She could hear him even though she didn't see him.

She followed the directions he gave her, walking farther a bit. He moved away from her.

He had befriended some of the locals whom were helping him pull off what had to be, if not the most, scariest, craziest thing he has ever done in his whole life. One of the people he befriended, a kind old man, had stood in front of what was a sweet set up. The background was beautiful, it was breathtaking, it was perfect. The man approached her, taking the blindfold off. She was welcomed by his warm face.

She turned to realize that they were basically in what she could call paradise. The scenery was gorgeous, the natural lighting of the sky above. She peered off, trying to locate Neal.

To her surprise, next thing she knew he had pulled out a ring box out of his pocket, opening it and revealing the beautiful engagement ring  inside. She gasped, not being able to form any words out.

Neal mentally took a deep breath. He may not be the best with words, but he was speaking directly from his heart, even if he sounded corny. He reminisced at first about their first meeting with each other, "Everyone starts out as strangers, but  even strangers can end up being more than strangers. Being friends, using each other's name even if you end up annoying each other from time to time.

You got me an IPad as a birthday gift and I had no idea how to work it. I didn't press too hard on it hence why it never turned on and I had a panic attack thinking I broke it. You aided me anyway, even if my questions were ones with silly, simple answers. You accepted me for me, including all my faults.

To find a friend, a partner, a supporter, someone you can consider, someone you hold close to you, someone you care more about than you do for other people on a personal level, is the greatest feeling to have. I would never take the chance of us meeting back ever. My words may not make sense, but it's simple. I don't just love you Grace, I want to see you more than I do already. I want to be there for you the way you've been there for me, but most importantly I want you to be the person I trust with my future. Grace will you marry me?" There was a blank look on her face. She hadn't said a no or yes, but her mouth opened to form what had to be extremely painful for him to hear. He loved her.. 

"Neal, god, I'm so sincerely sorry. I can't.. I just can't. Nothing wrong with you, but I don't think we would last married or not married." Grace said to him, turning him and this relationship down.

flashback ends 

Even being around the woman whom once broke his heart, he can't seem to worry what if he would push Christa away. Sometimes Neal could love a little too much and be honest about his feelings with people he loves. Recently he had started seeing Christa. He began to gain feelings for her, she had feelings for him, it was a relationship  now. They are a couple, but they have been able to be open with each other. He stood in the hallway, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Christa. She had wanted to talk with him about Grace. She had her suspicions about the two's  past with each other, but she did not want to, in any way, hurt Neal. She just wanted to know. She overheard her conversation about a guy, her unnamed boyfriend, whom wasn't there for her. She put two and two together, it made sense as to the uneasiness she sensed whenever he was in a room with Grace. 

"We were in a relationship, a serious relationship. I loved her, I did care about her, I wanted a future with her. I proposed to her and she rejected me." He told her, wanting to get it off his chest. 

His voice riveting, changing, displaying hurt, rawness, genuine human emotion. The last thing he wanted was for her to hate him for not sharing it with her. Christa smiled that smile of hers that he found absolutely beautiful. It pushed away the fear, anxiety ridden over him. She uttered, "I'm not going anywhere Neal. I'm here, I won't ever reject you." The words offering comfort, validation that no matter whatever became of this relationship, he knew someone was there for him, someone  who just understood him.  

"Thank you Christa." He whispered to her. She replied, "Anything you ever need, I'm here for you."

Her palm squeezed his reassuringly.


End file.
